staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Sierpnia 2019
TVP 1 05:15 Natura w jedynce - Lasy bagienne; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:15 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 233 (seria 2. odc. 119) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Elif s.III - odc. 545 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Zakochaj się w Polsce s.I - odc. 14 Warszawa Chopina - (N); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Ranczo s.I - odc. 4 (seria I, odc. 4) - Otrzeźwienie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Komisarz Alex s.XI - odc. 140 (seria XI. odc. 10) - Zespół gra rocka - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XII - odc. 157 (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 10) - Medalion - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Agropogoda; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 12:35 To się opłaca; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Kalendarium Powstania Warszawskiego; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika przyroda Irlandii (Wild Ireland / Irland - Grüne Insel am Rande Europas); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Elif s.III - odc. 546 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na jagody - (N) (JM); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 234 (seria 2. odc. 120) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3874; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - 19/110; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 20/110; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Sport - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - (N); STEREO, 16:9 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:35 Zniewolona - odc. 39 (Krepostnaya); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 To był rok! - /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Ekstradycja III - odc. 4/10 - (N); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Kuloodporne serce - odc. 5 (Pallottola nel cuore, Una); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2014) ;STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Kuloodporne serce - odc. 6 (Pallottola nel cuore, Una); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Tylko ciebie chcę (Tengo ganas de ti); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Hiszpania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Portrety Wojenne - Bronisław Hellwig - (N); cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Notacje - Józef Skwark. Wędrówki Teatralne; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 69 Bez przyszłości, część 1 (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Keine Zukunft Teil 1); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Familiada s.II - odc. 2277; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:00 Święto Przemienienia Pańskiego 2019; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Transmisja 12:05 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 159 ed. 4; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wymarzona miłość - odc. 9 (Erkenci Kus); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2018); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Postaw na milion - odc. 172; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 130 Rodzinna burza, część 2 (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Familienfieber, Teil 2); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 160 ed. 4; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Familiada s.II - odc. 2278; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Więzień miłości - odc 122 (Adini Sen Koy) kraj prod.Turcja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 736 Moja wina - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 139 "Tu są dzieci!!!" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Zemsta ponad wszystko (On se retrouvera) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2015); reż.:Joyce Bunuel; wyk.:Laetitia Milot, Alexandre Varga, Annie Gregorio, Laure Killing; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Uwikłanie - (N) 122'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Maja Ostaszewska, Marek Bukowski, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Adam Woronowicz, Danuta Stenka, Andrzej Seweryn, Piotr Adamczyk, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Krzysztof Stroiński, Dorota Pomykała; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Kiedyś mnie znajdziesz (Then She Found Me) 96'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Helen Hunt; wyk.:Helen Hunt, Colin Firth, Matthew Broderick, Bette Midler; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Glina - odc. 15/25 - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 4 Blocks - odc. 3, Ibrahim (4 Blocks, ep. 3, Ibrahim); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2017); Dozwolone od lat 18 04:05 4 Blocks - odc. 4, Zdrada (4 Blocks, ep. 4, Verrat); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2017); Dozwolone od lat 18 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 06:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 83 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 83) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:05 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Toruń; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 W zakopiańskim stylu; STEREO, 16:9 10:25 Pogoda - 19.08 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc. 21; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Czarna Perła - Odc 49/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Warszawskie Filtry; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Bo ja wybieram zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 13:00 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:45 Agropogoda; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:50 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Łańcut; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 83 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 83) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda - 19.08 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Moja Praca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Wojenne dziewczyny s.I - odc. 13 - (N) (AD); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Kruszyniany; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Twój Wybór; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:20 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Pogoda - 19.08 - 3 22:40 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 ALARM!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 W tyle wizji; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Bo ja wybieram zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Moja Praca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Toruń; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 84 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 84) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 By swobodnie złapać oddech - Człowiek orkiestra; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:35 W zakopiańskim stylu; STEREO, 16:9 02:55 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Agape; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Warszawskie Filtry; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc. 21; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:20 Rączka gotuje - Wieprzowina Mysłowice; magazyn kulinarny 06:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Twierdza Srebrna Góra; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Astronomia niepodległa 100 lat polskiej astronomii - odc. 1/19; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 W Krainie Baśni - odc. 11 Sakiewka - (N); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:00 Koncert Włodka Pawlika Pawlik/Moniuszko Polish jazz; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kulturalni PL - (469); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Zrób to ze smakiem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:40 Historia jednego obrazu - /52/ Szarża rosyjskiej lekkiej artylerii - Maksymilian Gierymski; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Polacy na ratunek Żydom - odc. 13 Gizela z Dubeczna; magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2028 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Marszałek Piłsudski - odc. 6 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Oczy w oczy - (112) Ewa Błaszczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Do dziś słychać tam kamienie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 249 "Nasza klasa" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Prywatne życie zwierząt - (odc. 8) - Skok w bok; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 W Krainie Baśni - odc. 11 Sakiewka - (N); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /53/ Portret Pelagii Witosławskiej - Konrad Krzyżanowski; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 49 Szynka z jabłkami i miodem, słodkie racuchy z jabłkami; magazyn kulinarny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 111 Lidzbark Warmiński - (N); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:40 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2028 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi odc. 297; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Własny kąt, odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Noce i dnie - odc. 9/12 - Ojcowie i dzieci - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:10 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 23:10 Focus on Poland - (160); STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Enter Enea Festival 2019 - Teatr Pieśń Kozła; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 249 "Nasza klasa" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi odc. 297; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 W Krainie Baśni - odc. 11 Sakiewka - (N); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Własny kąt, odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Noce i dnie - odc. 9/12 - Ojcowie i dzieci - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2028 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 05:25 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 49 Szynka z jabłkami i miodem, słodkie racuchy z jabłkami; magazyn kulinarny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Wolny Ekran - (158); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Focus on Poland - (160); STEREO, 16:9 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP ABC 04:35 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 17 Jeden dzień na Zanzibarze emisja - (N) (AD); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Mój zwierzyniec - odc. 5 - (N); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Domisie - Lekarstwo dla Pani Róży - (JM); program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Rodzina Treflików - Przyjaźń, odc. 29; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 26 - Dar Skarbnika - (N); film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Baba Jaga, odc. 11; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Reksio - Reksio sadownik, odc. 33; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Miś Uszatek - Tajemnica; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 My Little Pony, seria VI - Dowcipna Rainbow Dash, odc. 15 (28 Pranks Later); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Dobrzy, źli i grzybiaki, odc. 65 (The Good, The Bad and The Mushas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Marta mówi! - Marta nie mówi po małpiemu, odc. 17 (Martha Speaks no Monkey); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Robot Trains - Alf da radę!, odc. 71 (Alf Can Do It!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Pszczółka Maja - Gucio strzeże ula, odc. 68 (Willy Guards The Hive); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Yakari - Wiele Ust traci pamięć, odc. 11 (Many - Mouths memory); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Oddychać, nie oddychać!, odc. 22 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Sąsiedzi - Rodeo, odc. 85 (Rodeo) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Zimowy wieczór; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Teledysk ABC - A ja mam psa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - Co dwie domisiowe głowy, to nie jedna - (JM); program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Mała Marinette - Dźwięk jej głosu, odc. 8 (Her Mother’s Voice); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Mój zwierzyniec - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... rakietę tenisową, odc. 34 (The Day Henry Met... a Tennis Racket); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... deskorolkę, odc. 35 (The Day Henry Met... a Skateboard); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Nasze zwierzaki - Kogucik, odc. 30 (Cockerel); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Rodzina Treflików - Ale kino, odc. 41; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Wissper - Miś w środku, odc. 45 (Bear In The Middle); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wycieczka z robotem, odc. 60; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Reksio - Reksio i drozd, odc. 59; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Miś Uszatek - Placek z kruszonką, odc 66; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Racquette na ratunek, odc. 66 (Racquette Risks a Rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Marta mówi! - Marta na wystawie, odc. 18 (Best in Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Dostawczy pojedynek, odc. 124 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Pszczółka Maja - Tocz swoją kulę, odc. 17 (Keep Ball Rolling); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Yakari - Pióropusz wodza, odc. 51 (The chief's headdress); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wszystko na opak, odc. 38 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Sąsiedzi - Karuzela, odc. 77 (Carousel) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Księga Ksiąg - W drodze do Damaszku (The Road to Damascus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Dzień owoców, odc. 19 (Fruit); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Tabaluga - Dobry Arktos, odc. 59 (Arktos the good); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Mój zwierzyniec - odc. 6 - (N); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Owce w sieci - Papla (Papla); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2011); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Zapachowe porządki, odc. 21 (Snifferific); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Wielka wyprawa, odc. 22 (Summer Funday Drive); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 18 Straszliwe robale - (N) (AD); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Inspektor Gadżet - Kurzy nokaut, odc. 19 (A Hole in One); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 A Scooby Doo Show - Wenecki dreszczowiec, odc. 37 (A Menace in Venice); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1977); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu (Lego) - Wąwóz Wielkich, odc. 44 (The Corridor of Elders); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Dania, USA (2011); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Króliczek Ajaks, odc. 57 (Ivy the Rabbit); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Rodzina Treflików - Sobowtóry, odc. 19 - (JM); serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Wissper - Pingwiny w kolejce, odc. 47 (Pushy Penguins); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 My Little Pony, seria VI - Przemiana podmieńca, odc. 16 (The Times They Are A Changeling); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - W labiryncie, odc. 68 (An A - Maze - ing Adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Czołówka "Wieczorynka" - Lato, prod. 2006; STEREO 19:00 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Wiosna przyszła!, odc. 7 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Park Klockozaurów, odc. 96 (Blockosaurus Park) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Robot Trains - Ho - hoo! Leć, Brygado X!, odc. 73 (Woo - hooo! Fly, X Family, Fly!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Gucio w zupie, odc. 122 (WILLY IN THE SOUP); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Yakari - Taniec Rysia, odc. 41 (Dance of the Lynx); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Do zobaczenia, odc. 52 (See you later) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Tyłówka "Dobranoc" - Lato, prod. 2006; STEREO 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Odkurzacz, odc. 68 (Vysavac) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Inspektor Gadżet - Burza w filiżance wody, odc. 59 (Tempest in a Tea Cup); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:40 Głębia - Zdradzieckie wody, odc. 30 (Treacherous Waters); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Australia (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Supa Strikas - Śliska gra, odc. 58 (Icy Grip); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Wierszyki domowe - Wanna, odc. 13; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Następcy tronu, odc. 9 (The Clown Princes); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Pierścień i róża - Naprzód wiarusy, niech żyje król odc. 4/5 - (N) (JM); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Pierścień i róża - Jestem twoja, tylko twoja odc. 5/5 - (N) (JM); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Jak to działa - odc. 28 Roboty - (N); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:55 Klan - odc. 3281 - (N); telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Leśniczówka - odc. 51 - (N); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 180 "Boskie życie" sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 181 "Sprzedane" sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Ranczo s.IV - odc. 43 (seria IV, odc. 4) - Agent - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XI - odc. 144 (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 10) - Poker - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.XI - odc. 145 (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 11) - Kurtka - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Złote serce - odc. 98 (Coracao d'Ouro, ep. 98) - (N); serial kraj prod.Portugalia (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 15; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Na sygnale - odc. 189 "Szał" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Na sygnale - odc. 190 "Nic z tego nie będzie" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa s.III - odc. 36 (seria III odc. 10) - W chmurze - (N) (AD); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 542 - Terapia wstrząsowa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 80 (seria VII, odc. 2) - Potęga immunitetu - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 81 (seria VII, odc. 3) - Podróż w czasie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (1) Zamość; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XV - odc. 197 (Ojciec Mateusz XV odc. 11) - Bransoletka - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Ranczo s.IV - odc. 44 (seria IV, odc. 5) - Polityka i czary - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 182 "Przeprowadzka" sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.IX - odc. 183 "Życiowy błąd" sezon 9 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 11 - (N); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Dziecko na smyczy (The Lucky Plan) kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 8; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Ranczo s.III - odc. 34 (seria III, odc. 8) - Odsiecz - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 07 zgłoś się - odc. 11/21 - Wagon pocztowy - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Podróże z historią s.I - odc. 11 Legenda "Czarnej Wołgi" - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Podróże z historią s.I - odc. 12 Prezydenckie siedziby - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Weterynarze z sercem - /37/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Weterynarze z sercem - /38/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 19 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Dziennik telewizyjny - 19.08.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 8/13 - Odwrót - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Niezwykłe historie Biało - Czerwonych - Elżbieta Duńska - Krzesińska; reportaż 08:55 18 strajkowych dni - Postulaty. Próba złamania solidarności.; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Historia Polski - Droga wodna niestrzeżona - (N); film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Piosenką przez historię - Dywizjon 303; teledysk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Dieppe; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wielkie widowiska natury. - Wielka odwilż odc. 1/6 (Nature’s Great Events. The Great Melt.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1994 - Wydanie 28; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Dom - odc. 18/25 - Trzecie kłamstwo - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Urodzony po raz trzeci - (N); film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Lodowa planeta - Wiosna odc. 2/6 (Frozen Planet 2 Spring) - (N); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Spór o historię - Powstania śląskie; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Powstanie Warszawskie dzień po dniu - odc. 19; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Historia Polski - Roznosiciele radości; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Projekt Karaś; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:40 Flesz historii - odc. 456; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1990 - Wydanie 45; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 9/13 - Do broni - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Wielki grób za Chińskim Murem (China's Megatomb Revealed); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Jak zdobyć pieniądze, kobietę i sławę - (N); film TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Amerykańska broń - odc. 6 II Wojna światowa (odc. 6 The Weapons of World War II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Usłyszcie mój krzyk; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Dieppe; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Podwodna wojna cz 3; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Projekt Karaś; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Z herbem w nazwisku - Radziwiłł herbu Trąby; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:35 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:39 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:56 Agropogoda - poranek; STEREO, 16:9 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:04 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:07 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:19 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:38 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:49 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Jedziemy; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:50 Agrobiznes - poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:55 Agropogoda; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Jedziemy dalej; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:18 Minęła 8; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Minęła 9; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:29 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:20 Panorama opinii - (N); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:42 Widziane z Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:31 W tyle wizji; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 W akcji; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:50 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 00:16 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 00:44 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 01:04 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:02 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:37 W tyle wizji; STEREO, 16:9 03:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:17 W akcji; STEREO, 16:9 03:38 Taśmy bezpieki - Przodownictwo pracy w PRL; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:11 Taśmy bezpieki - Niezależne obchody 3 maja w Polsce Ludowej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:41 Podróże z historią s.IV - odc. 42 Na ratunek! - (N); cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:19 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 05:34 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Klasyczne poranki; teledysk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Gostyń; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Nienasyceni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Sól ziemi czarnej; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 23/24; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 24 (ost.); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Anna Smółka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Śladami wielkich kompozytorów - Śladami Beethovena (In the footsteps of Beethoven); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Personel - (N) 66'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Juliusz Machulski, Irena Lorentowicz, Włodzimierz Boruński, Michał Tarkowski, Andrzej Siedlecki, Tomasz Lengren, Tomasz Zygadło, Janusz Skalski, Krystyna Wachełko, Ludwik Mika; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Braciszek - (N) 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartłomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński, Andrzej Golejewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 6/7 - Polowanie na kapelusz - (N); serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 7/7 - Pożegnanie z Dudusiem - (N); serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Hasior inaczej; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Panorama kina polskiego - Noc Walpurgi 69'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2015); reż.:Marcin Bortkiewicz; wyk.:Małgorzata Zajączkowska, Philippe Tłokiński, Monika Mariotti, Mieczysław Gajda; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Więcej niż fikcja - Kocham radio (La Maison de la radio) 99' kraj prod.Japonia, Francja (2012); reż.:Nicolas Philibert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Powidoki; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Chuligan Literacki; magazyn o książkach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Kino nocne - W upalną noc (In the Heat of the Night) 105'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1967); reż.:Norman Jewison; wyk.:Sidney Poitier, Rod Steiger, Warren Oats, Lee Grant, Larry Gates; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Benek - (N) (AD) 97'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Marcin Tyrol, Mirosława Żak, Magdalena Poplawska, Zbigniew Stryj, Andrzej Mastalerz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Scena alternatywna - Bibobit; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Afisz kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (46) Nad Dunajem - (N) (AD); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W czarnej kuchni - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Śpiewające fortepiany - (37); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 125 Września - (N); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Koło fortuny - odc 431 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Rodzina, ach rodzina - (odc. 8) - Teściowie; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Podróże z historią s.II - odc. 23 Owczym pędem - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Święta wojna - (282) Mega Full Wypas; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Marcin Daniec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Życie to Kabaret - N jak Neo - Nówka /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Życie to Kabaret - N jak Neo - Nówka /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (38); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - OPOLE na bis - Waldemar Malicki i Filharmonia Dowcipu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Horror Travel (1); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Horror Travel (2); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Królik lekki i smaczny - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (104) - Mato Grosso - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 13 Austria - "Narty u Amadeusza" (51); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Święta wojna - (283) Aglomerator; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (39); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (66) - Policjanci i złodzieje; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (18) - Żołnierz i fachowiec; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Koło fortuny - odc 430 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Koło fortuny - odc 471 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (1) Rzeszów; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (2) Rzeszów; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend s.IV - (11); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret TEY - Najlepiej nam było przed wojną /2/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 63 - Efekt motyla; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Na sygnale - odc. 127 "Himalaje" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Na sygnale - odc. 128 "Mamy tylko siebie" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Grzech Fatmagül - odc. 20 (Fatmagul'un Sucu Ne? bolum 20) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 50 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 51 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 156 "Dżambalaja" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Rodzinka.pl s.VII - odc. 157 "Jajo i kura" sezon 7 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1116 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Ranczo s.X - odc. 129 (seria X, odc. 12) - Ochotnicza straż kobiet - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 271 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 7) - Chwila nieuwagi - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 272 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 8) - Zawód zaufania publicznego - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 352 Drzewo życia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Na sygnale - odc. 128 "Mamy tylko siebie" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Ranczo s.X - odc. 130 (seria X, odc. 13) - Cuda, cuda ogłaszają - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Ranczo s.I - odc. 1 (seria I, odc. 1) - Spadek - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Rodzinka.pl s.VII - odc. 158 "Nowe życie" sezon 7 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 273 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 9) - Nieboszczyk na plebanii - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.V - odc. 68 (seria V, odc. 12) - Rabunek - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Ranczo s.I - odc. 2 (seria I, odc. 2) - Goście z zaświatów - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Ranczo s.I - odc. 3 (seria I, odc. 3) - Ksiądz z inicjatywą - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 274 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 10) - Koński raj - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 O mnie się nie martw - s. X odc. 6/13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Echo serca - odc. 14 - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Echo serca - odc. 15 - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Grzech Fatmagül - odc. 20 (Fatmagul'un Sucu Ne? bolum 20) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 06:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: Finał (Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: Finał) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Piłka nożna - PKO Ekstraklasa: 5.kolejka: Jagiellonia Białystok - Górnik Zabrze; STEREO, 16:9 09:45 Piłka nożna - II liga: 4 kolejka: Górnik Łęczna - Elana Toruń; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Turniej VTG Supercup w Hamburgu: Niemcy - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie GP Zakopane - konkurs drużynowy; STEREO, 16:9 15:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie GP Zakopane - konkurs indywidualny; STEREO, 16:9 16:55 Piłka nożna - PKO Ekstraklasa: 5.kolejka: Jagiellonia Białystok - Górnik Zabrze; STEREO, 16:9 19:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:35 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Gol Ekstra; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Gol - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Sporty walki - Gala MMA - Dreams of Gold, Bangkok; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Boks - Gala boksu w Providence cz. 1: Khalid Yafai - Norbelto Jimenez; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Boks - Gala boksu w Providence cz. 2: Joseph Parker - Alex Leapai; STEREO, 16:9 03:25 Boks - Gala boksu w Providence cz 3: Demetrius Andrade - Maciej Sulęcki; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Boks - Gala Boksu w Las Vegas: M. Pacquiao - K. Thurman; STEREO, 16:9 05:25 Zakończenie dnia RTP 1 7:30 Bom Dia Portugal 11:00 Turismo em Rede 14:00 Jornal da Tarde 15:19 Turismo em Rede 18:30 Portugal em Direto 20:09 O Preço Certo 20:59 Telejornal 22:00 Solteira e Boa Rapariga 22:34 Joker 23:24 Um Porto Para o Mundo 0:53 História da Gastronomia Portuguesa 1:39 À Descoberta da Lua 2:33 Kintal di Belinha 3:33 Água de Mar 4:13 Televendas 6:59 Manchetes 3 RTP 2 8:00 Espaço Zig Zag 8:01 Banda Zig Zag 8:02 Vipo, As Aventuras do Cão Voador 8:15 O Coelho Júlio 8:26 Glumpers 8:28 Grande e Pequeno 8:39 Mini Ninjas 8:50 Kiwi 8:55 A Vaca, o Gato e o Oceano 9:07 Banda Zig Zag 9:08 Glumpers 9:10 As Aventuras da Miffy 9:18 Waybuloo 9:37 A Princesinha 9:49 O Mundo de Luna! 10:01 Blinky Bill 10:13 Origanimais 10:26 Glumpers 10:28 Estela e Simão 10:39 Banda Zig Zag 10:41 Campo Lakebottom 10:52 As Perguntas da Mily 10:59 Tufão 11:07 Glumpers 11:09 Robin dos Bosques - Travessuras em Sherwood 11:22 A Mirette Investiga 11:33 Banda Zig Zag 11:35 Lucas 11:56 Bali 12:08 A Grande Descoberta 12:13 Wissper 12:20 Ao Resgate da Selva 12:32 Banda Zig Zag 12:33 Bottersnikes & Gumbles 12:45 Drama Total Ilha Pahkitew 13:08 Desalinhado 13:09 Sangue de Lobo 13:37 E2 - Escola Superior de Comunicação Social 14:06 Farah Diba Palhavi, A Última Imperatriz 14:59 Folha de Sala 15:06 Sonhar o Futuro 16:00 A Fé dos Homens 16:33 História a História 17:04 A História dos Filhos dos Hippies Que Nunca Se Contou! 18:05 Espaço Zig Zag 18:06 Vipo, As Aventuras do Cão Voador 18:17 Bali 18:30 O Coelho Júlio 18:41 Grande e Pequeno 18:52 Glumpers 18:54 O Mundo de Luna! 19:06 KiwiTodo o Público 19:11 A Vaca, o Gato e o Oceano 19:23 Banda Zig Zag 19:25 Lili e a Baía dos Tesouros 19:32 O Gato da Cartola 19:54 Glumpers 19:57 Mini Ninjas 20:08 Blinky Bill 20:21 Origanimais 20:33 Estela e Simão 20:45 Banda Zig Zag 20:47 A Grande Descoberta 20:52 Glumpers 20:54 Robin dos Bosques - Travessuras em Sherwood 21:06 As Perguntas da Mily 21:14 Tufão 21:21 Glumpers 21:23 A Mirette Investiga 21:34 Animais Quase Despidos 21:45 Banda Zig Zag 21:50 Sangue de Lobo 22:17 Hora da Sorte - Lotaria 22:30 Jornal 2 23:04 Folha de Sala 23:10 Jack Taylor 0:43 Millennium 3: A Rainha no Palácio das Correntes de Ar 3:06 Esec-Tv 3:34 Sonhar o Futuro 4:28 Euronews 6:04 Bem-vindos a Beirais 6:48 Os Nossos Dias 7:32 Repórter África - 2ª Edição RTP 3 7:30 Bom Dia Portugal 11:00 3 às 10 12:00 3 às 11 13:00 Jornal das 12 14:00 Crianças separadas na fronteira 15:00 3 às 14 16:00 3 às 15 16:30 Eixo Norte Sul 16:50 Zoom África 17:00 3 às 16 18:00 3 ÀS 17 19:00 18/20 21:00 Ás portas do Inferno: Itália: Á procura da Camorra 22:00 360º 23:30 Linha da Frente 0:00 3 às 23 0:30 Imagine 2084 1:00 24 Horas 2:30 Outras Histórias 3:00 Visita Guiada 3:40 De Lisboa a Helsínquia 4:00 Imagine 2084 4:30 Linha da Frente 5:00 Volta ao Mundo 5:15 3 às 15 5:30 24 Horas 6:00 Telejornal Açores 6:30 Telejornal Madeira 7:00 Repórter África - 2ª Edição TVSH 1 07.00 EUROSONG 2012 08.00 LAJME 08.15 SI NE PERRALLA -PITER PAN 08.25 KAMPIONATI BOTEROR I NOTIT 10.00 LAJME 10.19 PROGRAMI NE VAZHDIM 10.20 FILM HUMORISTIK – OLIO DHE STELIO 11.30 FILM SERIAL- THE CLOSER 13.00 LAJME 13.18 MOTI -SHQIPERI – KOSOVE – RAJON 13.20 MESAZH PROMOCIONALr 13.30 FILM ARTISTIK – MALIFICIENT 15.00 EMISIONI – NE TEMPULL 16.00 LAJME 16.33 PROGRAMI NE VAZHDIM 16.35 FILM SERIAL – I VEZHGUARI 18.05 EMISIONI – PASDITJA IME 19.00 EUROPA LEAGUE 19.13 TELEKOMEDIA- FAMILJA 20.00 LAJME 20.28 MOTI -SHQIPERI – KOSOVE – RAJON 20.30 FILM ARTISTIK -ZONJA DOUBTFIRE 22.34 LAJME 23.05 FILM SERIAL -THE FOLLOWING 00.30 FILM ARTISTIK –UJDIA 02.00 FILM SERIAL – I VEZHGUAR 03.30 EMISIONI – PASDITJA IME 04.30 TELEKOMEDIA- FAMILJA 05.20 FILM SERIAL THE CLOSER- 06.50 VIDEOKLIPE EUROSONG 2013 5 Kanal Rosja 5:00 Izvestia 5:35 „Odessa”, seria 1-4. Film kryminalny (Rosja, 2013) 16+ 9:00 Izvestia 9:25 "SMERSH. Shockwave ”, seria 1-4. Seria (Rosja, 2012) 16+ 13:00 Izvestia 13:25 "Capercaillie. Return ”, 29. seria. Crime Detective (Rosja, 2010) 16+ 14:10 "Capercaillie. Return ”, seria 30. Crime Detective (Rosja, 2010) 16+ 15:05 „Capercaillie. Return ”, 31 odcinek. Crime Detective (Rosja, 2010) 16+ 16:00 „Capercaillie. Return ”, 32. seria. Crime Detective (Rosja, 2010) 16+ 16:50 "Capercaillie. Return ”, 33. seria. Crime Detective (Rosja, 2010) 16+ 17:40 "Capercaillie. Return ”, 34. seria. Crime Detective (Rosja, 2010) 16+ 18:30 Izvestia 19:00 „Dalej Surogat ”. Seria (Rosja) 16+ 19:50 „Dalej Nóż na piersi. ” Seria (Rosja) 16+ 20:40 „Dalej Powiem całą prawdę. ” Seria (Rosja) 16+ 21:30 „Dalej Bitwa zbliżeniowa ”. Seria (Rosja) 16+ 22:20 „Dalej 50 kilowoltów. ” Seria (Rosja) 16+ 23:05 "Dalej Wszyscy nienawidzą Gleba. ” Seria (Rosja) 16+ 0:00 „Wiadomości. Wersja ostateczna » 0:25 "Dalej Ścieżka do celu ”. Seria (Rosja) 16+ 1:10 "Detektywi. Katastrofa ”. Seria (Rosja) 16+ 1:40 "Detektywi. Gęś Seria (Rosja) 16+ 2:10 "Detektywi. Napraw z konsekwencjami. ” Seria (Rosja) 16+ 2:40 "Detektywi. Córka komendanta ”. Seria (Rosja) 16+ 3:10 Izvestia 3:20 "Detektywi. Staromodny pracownik ”. Seria (Rosja) 16+ 3:50 "Detektywi. Ten, który czeka. ” Seria (Rosja) 16+ 4:20 „Detektywi. Skuteczny prawnik. ” Seria (Rosja) 16+ 4:56 Koniec transmisji